Reggie Bannister (S4-S2)
Reggie Bannister has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 2. |- | |} Reggie Bannister is a character and hero from the Phantasm film series (parts 1-4). Character History "My name is Reggie. I was an ice cream vendor by trade. Now I'm a soldier; soldier in a war against his army of the living dead." - Reggie Bannister Early Life Reggie Bannister was born on September 29th, 1945 in the town of Morningside, Washington, where he had a normal life and upbringing. He was drafted to fight in Vietnam immediately after his eighteenth birthday and did a Tour Of Duty for several years in the Army during his service. After returning home from the war, he tried to start his life over and put his memories of the war behind him, and he opened his own ice cream business, which quickly took off and made him very wealthy over the course of a few years. Reggie had always been good friends with the Pearson Family, and after the deaths of Jody, Sr. and Ann, he remained close with Jody, Jr. and Michael, the Pearsons' two young sons. He helped the Pearson Brothers through their difficult times and was always there for them, and in many ways, Reggie became like an extended member of their family. The Tall Man The mostly quiet and peaceful lives of Reggie and the Pearson Brothers would came to a halt when a creepy new mortician, known only by his nickname of "The Tall Man" due to his extremely tall height, moved into town and set up the Morningside Mortuary. Reggie learned more about the strange happenings at the mortuary when Mike told him about them, after seeing a strange fly-like creature flying inside the Pearson home and the brothers disposed of it inside their garbage disposal. Mike told Reggie of seeing The Tall Man load a casket with the body of their deceased friend, Tommy inside a hearse all by himself, and also told of seeing a flying silver sphere kill a caretaker and seeing hooded dwarves roaming the mortuary and cemetery. Jody went to investigate the mortuary that night while Reggie resumed his duties at his ice cream shop, when Mike and Jody called him later that night, asking for help. Reggie drove over with his ice cream truck, and helped Mike and Jody haul away the corpse of a dwarf that they claimed was Tommy, whom The Tall Man had somehow re-animated after crushing him down to dwarf-size. Reggie placed the Dwarf-Tommy's corpse inside his ice cream truck, and drove to the Pearson home, where Reggie and the Pearson Brothers discussed their plans to handle The Tall Man. Jody would investigate while Reggie drove Mike to an antique store, after Jody ordered him too. After dropping Mike off at the antique store, he drove off and was on his way home, when the Dwarf-Tommy in the back of his ice cream truck awoke and Reggie's truck was upturned. Reggie awoke sometime later to find himself inside a casket, and he hid inside it, after someone took him to the mortuary. After getting out of the casket, he led some young girls trapped inside the mortuary free when he came across them, and he eventually found Mike and Jody inside the mortuary. They came to a door and opened it, finding a room lined with barrels containing the dwarf creatures and a set of two silver cylinders that served as an interdimensional spacegate to The Tall Man's world. After Mike was nearly sucked in through the spacegate, a blackout briefly occurred inside the mortuary, a dwarf chased Mike and Jody outside while Reggie was still inside the spacegate room. He went to the spacegate portal, examining it but careful not to go through it, and touched the tops of the cylinders after feeling strangely drawn to the spacegate. Somehow, he ended up causing a disturbance of sorts that caused a series of howling winds to erupt, and Reggie made his way out of the spacegate room before he could get sucked in through the spacegate. Reggie made his way out of the mortuary and spotted a woman in a lavender dress laying outside in front of Morningside, and went to help her, when she stabbed him in the abdomen with a dagger. Reggie fell, and to his horror, realized the "woman" was in fact The Tall Man, under a disguise. Reggie passed out, but then awoke, realizing he just had a nightmare "You Had a Bad Dream..." Reggie had been taking care of Mike in his own home after Jody's funeral, Jody having died in a car wreck sometime earlier. Mike was understandably emotionally distressed, and Mike had told Reggie of his nightmares about The Tall Man and Morningside. Reggie assured Mike that it was just a bad dream, and also assured Mike that he wasn't alone in his recovery from the loss of his family and would always be there for him. Dwarf Infestation Reggie offered to take Mike on a road trip as part of the healing process, and Mike agreed. Reggie was playing on his acoustic guitar while waiting for Mike to finish packing, when he heard a scream from Mike's room in the house. Reggie rushed upstairs to see The Tall Man with some dwarf minions dragging Mike's unconscious body. Reggie rushed downstairs and got one of his shotguns and went looking for shells, when some dwarves attacked him. Reggie, realizing he was surrounded, devised a plan to escape with Mike. He activated the gas in the kitchen stove after he spotted his lit fireplace, and he went for Mike after crawling through a chute upstairs and finding Mike being dragged away by a dwarf. Reggie smacked the dwarf with a baseball bat, and hauled Mike alongside him when some dwarves came charging upstairs. In one last, desperate move for survival, Mike and Reggie jumped through an upstairs window, just as the gas from the kitchen stove reached the lit fireplace and imploded the house, killing the dwarves inside it. Friendly Distance After the house explosion, Mike made claims that it was The Tall Man out to get him, resulting in him being institutionalized for seven years. During Mike's stay at the institution, Reggie started a family of his own, and they lived peacefully for seven years, with Reggie trying to forget everything that had happened concerning The Tall Man. After the seven years, Reggie was notified of Mike's release from the institution, and went to the Morningside Cemetery to find him, Reggie having a feeling he'd probably find Mike there. Sure enough, Reggie found Mike at the cemetery, exhuming a grave. He stopped Mike from going any further, and Mike insisted that The Tall Man was real and after a girl named Liz, whom he shared a psychic link with. Reggie took Mike to his home to treat him to dinner, when Mike suddenly panicked and warned Reggie that his house was going to explode. Before Reggie could react, his house suddenly exploded just as he and Mike approached it. Reggie stormed out of his car, panicked and grief-stricken over his family being killed in the blast, including his wife, daughter and sister. "Not Without a Fight..." After arranging and attending his family's funeral, a grief-stricken Reggie agreed with Mike that The Tall Man was real and behind his family's death. The two agreed to go on a search and destroy mission to defeat The Tall Man and his minions for good, but before they could, they needed some heavy firepower to get the job done. They located an abandoned sporting goods and hardware store, and from there, stole some weapons and ammunition and even constructed some weapons of their own. Reggie constructed a Quadruple-Barreled Shotgun for himself, made from connecting two double-barreled shotguns and their mechanisms together. With their weapons and gear ready, Mike and Reggie set out on a six-month journey to find The Tall Man and stop him. During their six-month quest, they came to numerous towns that appeared to have been pillaged and had their cemeteries emptied of their graves - a sign that The Tall Man had been around. After their six-month journey, the duo eventually neared the town of Perigord, Oregon. Along the way, they picked up an attractive young hitchhiker named Alchemy, who Mike was a little weary to be around after having a scary dream where she was in it as a corpse. They drove into Perigord, Alchemy's hometown, and saw that The Tall Man had been there, the signs of decay and vandalism proof of it. Mike and Reggie both set up base after Alchemy told them of a Bed And Breakfast her father owned in the area. Mike and Reggie set some traps inside the B&B to keep out intruders and to keep Alchemy safe while they went looking for Liz, who Mike sensed was at Perigord. Mike and Reggie made their way to Perigord, seeing that The Tall Man and his minions were already at work to harvest and enslave the town. The duo eventually found Liz in the cemetery, and drove her to the B&B hideout, where she told of her baring witness to seeing the town priest get brutally killed by a silver sphere, known as a Sentinel. Search And Rescue Later that night, when Mike went to rest with Liz, Reggie shared a room with Alchemy and got intimate with her, when a grenade trap rigged downstairs for protection went off, indicating an intruder. Mike and Reggie rushed to investigate, finding that it was just a dead animal. Mike and Reggie got into a mild argument over their mission, when they heard Liz screaming from upstairs. The duo rushed upstairs to see that The Tall Man took Liz from the window in the room she shared with Mike, and they rushed downstairs, going to their Hemicuda and driving off in pursuit of The Tall Man and hoping to rescue Liz. Mike drove after The Tall Man's hearse while Reggie loaded his Quadro-Shotgun and got it ready for battle. The Tall Man sideswiped their Hemicuda and caused them to crash into a rock on the road, causing the car to flip over. Mike was flung out of the vehicle while Reggie remained trapped inside. Mike went to help Reggie out and got him out in time along with their equipment before leaking gasoline from the Hemicuda's gas tank could make contact with a fire at the other side of the road and implode the Hemicuda. Fortunately for the duo, the Perigord Mortuary And Cemetery was just a distance away from where they were. Mike and Reggie geared up with their weapons and intruded into the mortuary, looking for Liz. They came to the embalming room and found a steel door with a keyhole with two slits - indicating that it could only be opened with a Silver Sentinel's twin blades. Mike and Reggie split up inside the mortuary, looking for Liz and a Silver Sentinel so they could destroy The Tall Man's link to Earth. Reggie found his way into the mortuary's basement, where he encountered a Graver who pinned him against a wall. Using a power drill he had on him, Reggie drilled into the Graver's armpit and revved his chainsaw, threatening to Graver with violence, only prompting the Graver to produce a much larger chainsaw. Reggie and the Graver clashed with their chainsaws and Reggie was nearly killed, when he managed to bisect the Graver during the fight. Reggie was about to leave when a group of four dwarves went after him, but he laid waste to them using his Quadro-Shotgun. Reggie soon re-united with Mike and Liz, who had been found by Mike earlier, and using a Silver Sentinel attached to the severed hand of a slain mortician, accessed the hidden spacegate portal room inside the embalming room. They examined it for a little bit, when Reggie decided to burn the place down using Mike's flamethrower. The Tall Man then appeared and tossed Reggie aside, and went for Mike and Liz before he threw Mike into the spacegate portal. Reggie grabbed onto him, and both were exposed to the Red Planet's harsh and arid climate. Reggie managed to pull Mike out of the spacegate in time, before a dwarf creature crawling to the spacegate could reach them. After Reggie recovered a bit from the intense temperature of the Red Planet, he went to assist Mike and Liz with The Tall Man, and saw that Liz had stabbed him with an embalming needle connected to the embalming machine, which Reggie had poured a bottle of hydrochloric acid into earlier. Reggie rushed over to the embalming machine and activated it, pumping The Tall Man full of the deadly acid which dissolved and ate away at him from the inside within seconds. Reggie proceeded to incinerate the embalming room with Mike's flamethrower and Mike and Liz fled out of the mortuary, and Reggie continued to torch much of the interior as he made his way outside. When they approached outside, they were surprised to see Alchemy with a hearse, Alchemy having hotwired a hearse earlier and come to help Mike, Reggie and Liz escape. Mike and Liz got in the back while Reggie torched some of the outside of the mortuary, before heading in the front seat of the hearse as Alchemy sped away from the scene. As Alchemy drove away, Reggie spoke to her a little, thanking her for her help. As he spoke some more, Reggie was mortified to see Alchemy pull away a part of her scalp, revealing that she had been a decoy working for The Tall Man all along. She attacked him and he fell out of the hearse, and went to warn Mike and Liz through the back window in the hearse, but he was too dazed from Alchemy's attack. Reggie fell aside as the hearse was driven away and Mike and Liz were thrusted into danger. Retreat Reggie regained himself following Alchemy's attack, and looked ahead to see the hearse driving into a ditch and exploding. Frantic to save Mike and Liz, Reggie raced into the ditch, when he found some dwarves in the area. Liz unfortunately had been mauled to death by one dwarf, but Mike had survived, and using his mind powers that he had inherited from Liz during their psychic link, produced a new Quadro-Shotgun for Reggie, after Reggie disposed of his emptied one in the Perigord Mortuary. Reggie used his new Quadro-Shotgun to waste the dwarves in the area, and when The Tall Man came for Mike, Reggie threatened him away with a grenade he had on him. Reggie took the wounded and unconscious Mike to a hospital, where he was treated and Reggie was treated there as well for his injuries. A few days later, Reggie visited Mike in his infirmary, only to run into a wounded Demon Nurse who splattered some of her yellow blood onto Reggie. The Demon Nurse eventually died, but not before a Silver Sentinel emerged from her head and went to Mike, before crashing through a window. Reggie had Mike discharged from the hospital and drove him to his new home, and had stopped along the way when Mike thought he saw Jody. Reggie arrived at his home with Mike and went to stock up on supplies, when the power went out. With his new Quadro-Shotgun for defense, Reggie led the way inside his home, when in the living room, he and Mike found Jody, somehow back from the dead. Reggie was shocked to see Jody back, and was even more shocked to see him transform into a Sentinel. Jody however didn't seem harmful in his new Sentinel form, and would prove so to Reggie when he tried slowing The Tall Man's progress when he arrived to capture Mike. The Tall Man used his mind powers to stop the Jody-Sentinel and to stop Reggie from attacking, and took Mike with him. New Allies Reggie, who went unconscious from The Tall Man's newest attack, found no sign of Mike in his own. The Jody-Sentinel however provided Reggie with a helpful clue that would lead his closer to his friend, telling him to go the town of Holtsville. Packing his gear, Reggie set out for Holtsville and eventually arrived there, finding it's town and seeing that it had fallen victim to The Tall Man's wrath. While there, Reggie encountered a trio of thugs who knocked him out and took his Hemicuda. Reggie awoke in the back of the Hemicuda sometime later, when he heard some gunshots, and he screamed to be let out. He was eventually released by a ten-year old boy named Tim Connors, the son of the town sheriff who had been taken by The Tall Man. Tim had been living on his own ever since, trying to survive, and had dispatched the three thugs to abducted Reggie. Concerned for Tim's well-being and safety, Reggie tried persuading him not to come along with him, and dropped him off at an orphanage. Little did Reggie know how valuable an ally Tim would soon prove himself to be. Reggie arrived at the Holtsville Mortuary and scoped it out, trying to see if he could find Mike. He encountered a Silver Sentinel, but before he could attack it, he was jumped by two women dressed in combat fatigues who took him hostage. Reggie tried warning them of the Sentinel, but it was too late when one of the women fell victim to it and the other tried fighting it. Tim then arrived in time to finish it off with his father's .22-caliber revolver, destroying the Sentinel with pin-point accuracy. The surviving woman introduced herself as Rocky, and her family had fallen victim to The Tall Man. Rocky would join Reggie and Tim in their quest to stop The Tall Man. Conquering Fear Reggie drove along the way to Boulton, which was home to the largest gothic mausoleum in the Midwest, and would undoubtedly be a place of interest for The Tall Man. The trio stayed at a motel for one night and the next night camped out, and while asleep, Reggie had a rather racy dream with Rocky in it, when Jody visited him in the dream and led him to an underground bunker inside The Tall Man's lair on his planet, and led him to where Mike was being held. Mike was freed, when The Tall Man arrived and incapacitated Jody, reducing him to his Sentinel form. Mike and Reggie fled with the Jody-Sentinel, when Reggie awoke. At first, Reggie thought he just had a dream, when seeing Jody at the scene with a Sentinel and keeping a lock on a spacegate portal that Mike had come through proved him otherwise. To shut the spacegate down, Reggie had to place his hands on top of it's cylinders, Reggie initially reluctant to do so due to his fear of them, but he eventually mustered up the courage to do so, and shut it down, but not before The Tall Man partially came through it. The Tall Man's hands were severed in the process and transformed into strange little insect-like creatures, whom the group promptly killed. The group set out to stop The Tall Man once and for all, when along the way, the trio of thugs chased them in a pink hearse after being re-animated by The Tall Man as zombie servants. The group handled them, and after doing so, found the Boulton Mausoleum, where they were on the lookout for The Tall Man and ready to take him on. Closer To The End During their lookout duties inside the Boulton Mausoleum, Reggie and his allies ran into the zombie thug trio, and eventually dispatched of them. When they went to find Mike, they found him being operated on by The Tall Man. Rocky intervened by using a spear immersed in liquid nitrogen from a nitrogen tanker The Tall Man was using to cryogenically preserve corpses. After impaling The Tall Man with the nitrogen-drenched spear and locking him inside a freezer connected to the embalming room, a Golden Sentinel burst out of The Tall Man's head and gave pursuit. Reggie handled it with a toilet plunger he found laying around, and with help from Rocky and Tim, submerged it inside the liquid nitrogen tanker, stopping it. Reggie went for Mike, when Mike fled away and asked Reggie to stay away from him. Reggie noticed some alarming changes in Mike's appearance including a new pair of silvery eyes, the same color as the Silver Sentinels. Jody went for Mike, and Rocky left Reggie, hoping to find safety elsewhere. Reggie understood Rocky's decision and respected it, and was about to leave with Tim, when Reggie was suddenly pinned to a wall inside the Mausoleum by thousands of Silver Sentinels. Tim was attacked by a dwarf through a window and pulled through it, and Reggie was released by the new Tall Man clone that emerged, enjoying the challenge that Reggie presented to him. The Tall Man walked off and Reggie returned to his Hemicuda, driving off in search of Mike. Into The Wastelands Reggie drove off into the desert landscape not far from Boulton, seeing that The Tall Man by now had destroyed much of the planet and was nearly finished conquering it, despite the strongest efforts from himself and Mike. Along the way, he was visited by Jody, who urged Reggie to keep on fighting and doing his best to save Mike. While driving on the road, Reggie was pulled over by a State Trooper, only to learn that the trooper was really a Demon Trooper, one of The Tall Man's minions who was out to enforce his brutal laws. Reggie and the Demon Trooper fought, and Reggie eventually killed the Demon Trooper after lobbing a lit road flare inside the patrol car the Demon Trooper was in after Reggie wounded him, the Demon Trooper dying in the ensuing blaze. The next morning, Reggie saved the life of a young driver named Jennifer, after her car overturned. He rescued her just in time before her upturned car exploded, and he drove her to safety. He eventually came to an old and abandoned motel, and the two stayed in it for the night. After awaking from a frightening dream the next morning when he saw Mike looking similar to The Tall Man, Reggie discovered that Jennifer was another minion of The Tall Man's, and promptly killed her (as well as the two Silver Sentinels that were disguised as a certain portion of the female body). Reggie drove off into the desert, looking to defeat The Tall Man for good and save Mike's life. He eventually came to an older Hemicuda hidden somewhere in the desert, and upon searching the trunk, found a new Quadro-Shotgun with some ammunition, weapons and his old ice cream uniform. Reggie changed into his uniform and armed himself, and set off to find The Tall Man and Mike. Last Stand On Earth Reggie eventually stumbled upon a hearse and some dwarves, and made short work of the dwarves with his Quadro-Shotgun and Colt .45 pistol. Mike and Jody eventually stepped through a nearby spacegate, and Reggie was overjoyed to find them, when Mike warned Reggie not to trust Jody. Mike went back through the spacegate with Jody to uncover more about The Tall Man, while Reggie waited for his return. Mike eventually returned, The Tall Man hot on his tail. The Tall Man arrived through the spacegate, and Reggie tried fighting him off, but The Tall Man countered him. Mike managed to use his own homemade Sentinel against The Tall Man and lured him to a car bomb inside the hearse, the car bomb exploding and killing The Tall Man. Another Tall Man clone emerged through the spacegate however and went for Mike, ripping out a Golden Sentinel implanted in his cranium from his surgery. Reggie could only watch in horror as his friend was being tormented by The Tall Man and put through so much misery, when The Tall Man left through the spacegate. Reggie went over to the dying Mike, and ensured him that he would come back for him, before he went through the spacegate to pursue The Tall Man. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two Regular Appearance Reggie stands five feet nine inches tall and weighs one-hundred fifty pounds. He has brown eyes and his hair color was formerly dark brown, but went grey with age and has remained grey ever since. His face and body has gotten older due to the physical effects of spacegate time travel. He is balding from the top of his head, and often wears his hair in a ponytail. Reggie usually wears casual street clothes but he seems to have an affinity for flannel shirts. Trademark Gear Reggie is skilled with a vary of weapons, including power tools, and often carries a chainsaw and power drill with him as part of his bandoleer set, the bandoleers with shotgun shells, drill bits and ice picks attached. Reggie also sometimes carries grenades with him. Reggie's signature weapon is easily his Quadruple-Barreled Shotgun, which consists of two double-barreled shotguns connected together via their mechanisms. The shotgun can fire two shells or all four, depending on the setting. The Quadro-Shotgun is an extremely powerful weapon, especially in close quarters, and has proved to be extremely effective against numerous types of enemies. Category:Heroes Category:Military